


didn’t know that it would be you

by heartshaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi makes a ten second appearance here, Fluff, M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshaker/pseuds/heartshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi falls in love with Sawamura Daichi approximately four times in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	didn’t know that it would be you

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa, i finally finished this! i hope you all enjoy it! (pst: listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOzz8qkbYcE) bc this is like the fic version of it—a gayer version of it).
> 
> go follow [my tumblr](http://120hjm.tumblr.com/)! ( ᐛ )و ♡

 

_**t** he **f** irst **t** ime_

The first time, it’s after their Inter-High prelims and Koushi sees Daichi cry for the first time in his life.

     They’re on their way home, heads looked down and hands shaking. Koushi doesn’t know what to say. He wants to say _something_. He wants to say that ‘it’s okay’ and that ‘there’ll be next time’, but he _knows_ that there won’t be next time. They just had their last match together, and they haven’t talked about university yet. So what gives?

     “Suga,” Daichi’s voice is too loud for the empty street and Koushi flinches. He never expected Daichi to say something first. He was honestly waiting himself to say something lame and ruin their atmosphere. For the first time, he’s glad he’s quiet.

     Koushi stops walking and slowly faces Daichi, head still looked down. He doesn’t want to _see_ him. He doesn’t want to hear Daichi’s voice crack and his _face_. Oh god, he doesn’t know what he’ll do when he sees Daichi’s face; face pinched shut because of all of the frustration and sadness, lips quivering and eyebrows close together because of sadness, instead of the usual anger for their team. Oh no, now he’s thought of them. His team. Oh no.

     “Hey, hey,” Daichi’s worried yet soothing voice breaks Suga out of his thoughts and then does he realize that tears are freely streaming down his face. He quickly reaches up and wipes them away, face heating up at how lame he must look and wow, Koushi, sure know how to converse with someone, huh?

     “I…” Daichi trails off and Koushi doesn’t even bother to look up and instead, lets his tears stain the pavement with dots. “C-Can I hug you?”

     The words leave Koushi breathless and the tears stream more as he nods hastily and shakily whisper a small, “yes.”

     The weight of Daichi is on him in a mere second and Koushi feels everything stop. He focuses on the way Daichi wraps his arms around the sides of his stomach tightly and the way he nuzzles his head on Koushi’s neck. Koushi decides that Daichi is a good hugger.

     After minutes of hugging, Daichi slowly pulls away and smiles at Koushi, a hand quickly going up at the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I just felt like I needed a hug”— _you can hug me any time_ , Koushi thinks—“thank you, Suga.”

     Koushi grins and shakes his head. “Hey, its okay, Daichi. I know how you’re feeling.”

     Daichi stares at him for a moment with a small smile before his eyes widen. “O-Oh, I got to go?” his head tilts cutely and Koushi finds himself with redness in his cheeks and a small giggle coming out of his mouth.

     “Of course.” He nods and grins one last time at Daichi before they part ways. He looks back at Daichi to see him looking at him also at the end of the street. Koushi waves a hand at him and shout, “night, Daichi!”

     As Koushi walks home, he feels somehow lighter. There’s a slight skip in his step and once he looks up, he sees that there are absolutely _so many_ stars that he has to stop walking and just stare at them in awe.

     He walks home with a warm feeling in his chest and a soft smile on his lips.

 

_**t** he **s** econd **t** ime_

Koushi is _not_ panicking.

     That’s what he’d say, probably, if anyone ever noticed. But it feels like luck is on his side because no one has ever noticed _yet_. Ever since _that night_ (re: the night where Daichi hugged him and he’s been feeling Weird Things™), he couldn’t stand still beside Daichi without being red and stuttering every time Daichi turns to look at him to say some lame joke.

     Koushi sighs as he looks down at his text book, eyes glossing over a paragraph about verb phrasing. His eyes glance over at Daichi, at the other side of the room, who’s scribbling down at his notebook with a palm on his cheek, looking bored. Koushi feels himself blush and he quickly bows his head, trying to stop himself from smiling because of Daichi. His eyes read over and over again the paragraph to stop himself from being called and having to explain as to why he’s so red. _Please, Koushi_ , he thinks, _can you stop being like this for a second_.

     He spends the remaining thirty minutes doing a work sheet and thinking about Daichi.

     As class is ending and lunch is nearing (which also means that he’ll have to spend an hour with Daichi), Koushi excuses himself to the bathroom and wastes the remaining class minutes to splash water on his face to stop himself from being too red. _Please,_ he thinks again, _I absolutely_ can’t _have a crush on him. It’s probably not even a crush_.

     Yet as the bell rings and he walks outside to see Daichi and Asahi over the window, Daichi quickly spots him and waves a hand at him. And _oh God_ , he grins and Koushi _knows_ that grin.

     (“Why does Suga have his own grin?!” Asahi whines, playfully glaring at Koushi and Daichi. Koushi raises a brow at him with a poker face that practically says, ‘excuse me’.

     “You know!” Asahi explains. “Daichi has a ‘Suga Grin’ that only shows up when he’s talking with you, Suga.”

     Koushi looks at Daichi with shock and Daichi chuckles, shaking his head. “Yeah, right.”

     Asahi throws his arms up in surrender with mock-offense on his face. “I’m serious!” he says in an offended tone. “And besides,” he quickly adds, “don’t you have an ‘Asahi Grin’? Like I’d appreciate that. Super.”

     Both Daichi and Koushi look at each other with blank faces before Daichi stares at Asahi. “None for you, you big teddy bear.”)

     As Koushi walks towards them, he feels his stomach explode _again_ and a small pink blush forming in his cheeks. As he stands in front of Daichi, he thinks to himself, _I am so into him_.

_**t** he **t** hird **t** ime_

 

University is hard. Koushi thinks for the nth time as he checks the clock with a frown on his lips.

     After going to nationals, Daichi and Koushi agreed to go to the same university and became roommates. It was easy. They both knew each other and knew what the other liked and stuff like that. It’s not like it’s _that_ hard.

     **Wrong.**

     Koushi suffers. Everyday. If High School Daichi was hard to be around with, College Daichi was harder. He’s more… _mature_. More serious and more responsible. Koushi can’t handle waking up to see breakfast at his desk with a note from Daichi saying: “ _left early. Enjoy your breakfast! :)_ ” and thinking, _wow, what a nice boyfri— **friend**_ **.**

Koushi sighs and looks at his left, where Daichi’s sleeping figure is seen. He’s got to give it to the university, their room was good. It was shaped vertically, Koushi’s bed on the right side with his desk on the left and a window in between. Closer to the door, is Daichi’s bed and desk, opposites with Koushi’s.

     Koushi taps his pencil on the wood and turns off his lights. Studying with no motivation is useless. Koushi huffs quietly and trudges to his bed, falling face first.

     His feelings for Daichi didn’t even go away. He thought that living together with him would make him see Daichi as a _friend_. Yet, what happens? Everything feels so domestic and really, Koushi has had enough. He nuzzles his face onto the pillow and huffs. Why must he have a crush on Daichi? What did he ever done wrong to be attracted to his friend? Should he visit more orphanages? Donate more money? Koushi falls asleep with thoughts on what he could’ve done wrong to fall in love with Sawamura Daichi.

—

A couple of weeks later, Koushi and Daichi are at the library, studying for finals. Well, Daichi is. Koushi is too busy staring at Daichi instead of reading his notes. He knows he’s going to regret wasting his time staring at Daichi instead of studying, but really, who _can_ concentrate right now?

     Daichi, whose brows are furrowed and biting his lip, a pencil rolling around his fingers. Daichi, whose lips are moving as he reads a paragraph, eyes moving right to left. Daichi, whose fingers stop rolling the pencil and eyes meeting Koushi’s with a raise in his brow. Daichi, whose now speaking to Koushi in a warm, hushed voice that makes Koushi feel soft inside. Daichi, whom Koushi is so in love with.

     “Suga?” Daichi’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts and he blinks owlishly. “Are you okay?”

     _Am I okay? Hm, let’s see. I am incredibly in love with you and it hurts me every day to see you smiling without me wanting to kiss you so hard. I am so in love with you and I just want you to love me back_. Is what Koushi wants to say, yet as he opens his mouth—

     “I really think I’m in love with you, y’know? So it’d really help if you, like, would feel the same way towards me.”

     Koushi wants to die. Right now.

     He stares at Daichi with wide eyes and an open mouth and really, he wants to bash his head on this table.

     After a couple of awkward minutes, Daichi blinks and blurts out, “holy shit?”

     Koushi makes a pained face and bows his head down on the table, breathe coming out in uneven paces. “Oh my god,” Koushi whispers and Daichi makes a surprised sound. “Please respond to me in words, not in profanity. _Please_.”

     He peers up at Daichi to see him with a red face and a hand comes up to cover his mouth. “Oh my god, Suga.” He laughs in his hand. “I can’t believe this? I’m also in love with you, the fuck? Are you serious? _You’re_ in love with _me_? I can’t believe this. The guy I love loves me back. Holy fuck.”

     Koushi slowly looks up and then, he’s sitting up straight whilst staring at Daichi as he registers his words. _The guy I love loves me back. I’m also in love with you, the fuck? The guy I love loves me back. The guy **I** love loves me **back**._

     “Holy shit.” Koushi whispers and suddenly, he feels light and warm and a laugh is bubbling against his throat. “Oh my god!” he laughs loudly and honestly, does he even care that they’re both about to be kicked out? No. Not really. Koushi laughs loudly and covers his mouth, yet it doesn’t stop the loud laughter. He looks at Daichi with a big grin and really, everything is great.

     Well, for now. Seconds later, they’re both forced to pack their things and is kicked outside the library. “Don’t come back until you two learn to quiet yourselves.” The librarian snaps at them as he slams the door in front of them.

     Koushi and Daichi stare at each other as grins complete their faces. Koushi doesn’t feel any bit of hesitation as he laughs again and throws his arms around Daichi, nuzzling his face against Daichi’s neck. This reminds him of The Night™ and he feels complete as Daichi wraps his arms around Koushi’s sides and all of this feels new yet familiar. He decides, right now, that Daichi is the best hugger. Ever.

     “I love you.” He whispers, the words finally leaving out of his mouth. He’s been aching to say them all this time and it feels amazing to say it.

     “I love you, too.” Daichi chuckles against his ear and Koushi thinks to himself, _holy fuck. I love him so much_.

_**t** he **l** ast **t** ime_

 

You know, Koushi didn’t really expect this. Living on a house with a big dog and his head on Daichi’s lap. Really. He’s kinda glad he decided to donate his old clothes to the orphanage. He sends a quick thank you above and sighs happily.

     “What are you sighing about?” Daichi asks, eyes trained on the TV yet his hands move to brush Koushi’s hair. Koushi closes his eyes and smiles.

     “Nothing,” he hums, “I’m just thinking about how happy I am.”

     Daichi doesn’t reply and Koushi opens his eyes to see Daichi smiling softly and he feels like sixteen again.

     Koushi spends his minutes like that, eyes closed as he enjoys the summer breeze and Daichi’s fingers in his hair. He feels their dog climb up on his feet and he smiles softly. He’s never been so happy.

     After a couple of minutes, Daichi removes his fingers and Koushi frowns. He whines a little and turns his head, nuzzling his face into Daichi’s stomach, humming happily.

     “Koushi.” He hears Daichi say and he hums. “What are you doing.”

     “ _Daaaaaaiiiichiiiii_.” Koushi whines. “Your stomach is so cute. So soft and fluffy, do you still exercise?” He sends a quick thank you again for making his Daichi chubby-fit. Never in his life has he ever been so blessed and grateful.

     Daichi snorts from above him and Koushi giggles. “Stop making fun of my stomach. Your ass jiggles, so you better exercise, too.”

     Koushi’s suddenly glad his face is on Daichi’s stomach because his face is red and he can feel his insides flutter at Daichi’s words. _Is that his way of an insult?_ Koushi thinks to himself with a smile. _He should insult me more often then_.

     “Daichi?” Koushi murmurs, slowly sitting up on his knees and looking excitedly at Daichi. The other turns to him blankly with eyebrows rose.

     “What.”

     Koushi smiles as he looks at Daichi with fond in his heart. “I love you.” He sings and grins.

     Daichi purses his lips at him and Koushi giggles at the sight. “You can’t persuade me with your ‘I love you’s, Koushi. I’m not going to the gym with you; we both know what happened last time.”

     Koushi pouts and throws his arms around Daichi’s neck, forcing Daichi to look at him. “I. Love. You.” He pouts and Daichi grins. He leans down and catches Koushi’s lips with a chuckle. Koushi melts against him and hums, the feeling of Daichi’s lips against his making his mind go fuzzy.

     Daichi pulls away, lips brushing against his and whispers, “I love you,” before kissing him again.


End file.
